1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and more specifically, to a LCD panel and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quantum rod (QR), like quantum dot (QD), is a nanomaterial formed by a limited number of semiconductor atoms. Different from quasi-zero-dimensional QD, QR is a one dimensional material whose size in one direction is far larger than that in the other two directions. The structural anisotropy results in an optical anisotropy, which is unique to QR materials. The optical anisotropy refers to the fact that the direction of the long axis of the QR is much more capable than the direction perpendicular to the long axis in light absorption and emission. The polarization efficiency of QRs can be as high as 96%, equivalent to the polarization efficiency of iodine-based polarizers, which is the mainstream.
An alignment of QRs is needed during the application process to ensure that all QRs are parallel to the same direction, so to fully make use of the optical anisotropy of the QRs. Currently, the QRs are aligned by thin film extension technology, which requires independent production of extension thin films and introduction of extension technology. The production process is more complicated and the QR alignment efficiency is low. In addition, current display appliances can only show a limited variety of colors, instead of different greyscale images of the same color.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a LCD panel and a method of forming the same to solve the problems with the existing technology.